Melvin
Melvin is an adult male Monolophosaurus who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. He is a member of The Scavengers. History Dinosaur Island Revival Royale Melvin first appears in Dinosaur Island Revival Ep.6 Royale, along with the rest of the Scavengers. He and the others are seen attacking Red-Sail, and Melvin bites down on Red-Sails arm. However he is knocked to the ground by Red-Sails feet. They eventually overpower and drive off Red-Sail. Their true intentions are shown, as they were intact trying to save Blizzard, from certain death. Melvin and the others want him to join their group, and the injured Blizzard gladly accepts. Nightmare Melvin then appears in Ep.7, where he is seen along with Crash, eating the corpse of a Hatzegopteryx. The Fall Melvin is seen attacking a full grown Therizinosaurus. He manages to knock it over, but he requests back up nonetheless. After the rest of the pack arrive, Smokey manages to kill the Therizinosaurus with a bite to the neck. They then drag the corpse back to their lair. Which is full of stockpiled corpses. Melvin and the pack are some of the few dinosaurs to eat at their leisure, and not for survival. Melvin then rests, along with the rest of the pack. Melvin is shown to be quite lazy, in comparison to the rest of the pack. Battle for the Dark Woodland Melvin is in the background as the Scavengers accept new members. Lost and Found Melvin is sleeping a Pterasaur thinks that Melvin is dead. It then drags Melvin. However, Melvin wakes up and scares the Pterasaur away., The Red Feast Melvin battles Red-Sail, Anubis, and a Giganotosaurus. During this, he gets attacked by Red-Sail and is knocked out. Ash and Bones A Hesperornis is basking in the sun. However, Melvin takes advantage of this and quickly kills it and eats it. Slaughter Blizzard is stalking a Wooly Rhino when another theropod kills it first. It is Melvin, however as past allies they immediately recognize each other and group together again. Almost There Melvin reunites with Blizzard and Smokey. They then reform there group. The Scavengers. A New King Melvin finds Crash and they let Crash join the Scavengers. 5 Long Years Melvin is being attack by a Andrewsarchus.However Smokey comes to help and knocks over the Andrewsarchus scaring it off. As well Crash is battling against a Entelodont. Although the Entelodont knocks Crash down he gets back up and knocks it out. the Scavengers then feast on the Entilodont before they migrate. This is to avoid the second wave of mammals made by Cryogen. Family The Scavengers are migrating and and Andrewsarchus attacks them. The Andrewsarchus first knocks over and bites Blizzard. Melvin hops on top of the Andrewsarchus to try and save Blizzard but gets thrown off. Smokey then attacks but gets bitten on the throat. The only Scavenger left standing is Crash. It seems hopeless but Leo charges in and kills the Andrewsarchus now that he has saved them from the Andrewsarchus Leo is accepted in the Scavengers. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting Hadrosaurs that the Utahraptor pack want. So the Utahraptors fight the Spinosaurs over the Hadrosaurs. Alpha and Fury Split off to hunt the Hadrosaurs rather then fight the Spinosaurs. Fury attack Para but is stopped by Nick and Iggie who knock him over and beat him up. However Cindy ends up being separated from the fight and Alpha takes this chance to hop on top of her. Alpha then slits Cindy's throat, killing her. The Scavengers then arrive to fight along side the Utahraptors. Seeing his old pack Fury gets up even with 3 hadrosaurs on top of him. Fury then charges into battle helping kill Anubis. Alpha on the other hand decides to keep hunting the Hadrosaurs and leaps on Para's back. This time though Para throws Alpha off and runs away. When the battle is over Fury and Alpha both decide to join the Scavengers pack. Old Blood Now that the Utahraptor pack and the Scavengers have fused into a super pack they try to hunt the Ceratopsian herd. However the Ceratopsian herd forms a defensive wall around the super pack. The two are in a standoff. Until Switchblade looses his patience and attacks Achilles. Achilles throws him off giving a couple of Ceratopsians and opening to escape from. Still a couple are trapped and they need a way out. Blaze tries to run away however Shaman stands in his way. Blaze decides to make his own way out and smashes Shaman to the ground and runs off alive. However, Shaman chases him to a cliff where he and Shaman both fall and go unconscious. The entire pack begins to hop onto Zeus in a attempt to kill him. It seems as though there numbers are enough until Tank charges in and gets the raptors and scavengers off of Zeus. The pack then focuses there efforts on tank where they attack him. At first Tanks fends a couple of them off. But eventually Fury knocks Tank over and the sheer numbers of the Scavengers and the Utahraptors combined are to much. They then kill him eat him Here Lies the Scavengers a couple off Scavengers are all on watch duty while the rest of the Scavengers are asleep. Fury then spots Red-Sail and Nimbus who are here to avenge Anubis's death. Red-Sail quickly slashes Blizzard who begins to bleed out. Leo accompanies Blizzard and watches over him rather fight. Smokey then attacks Red-Sail but Nimbus pulls Smokey away by his tail before slashing him multiple times. Spilling Smokeys entrails on the floor. Eventually the rest of the pack wakes up Melvin and Frosty double team Nimbus. Nimbus then tails slaps Frosty and bites Melvin by the neck. Alpha then pounces Red-Sail and hops onto his head. Fury then charges Red-Sail and knocks him to the ground. Along with Alpha. Alpha gets up later. Red-Sail gets back up and knocks Fury over in response. But before Red-Sail can kill Fury Crash comes in and saves Fury. Fury then takes this chance to escape and die another day. By knocking over Red-Sail Ruby then tries to take this chance to kill Red-Sail but Nimbus stops her by biting her back. Red-Sail then dose the same to Crash and bites his back. Frosty then retreats from the fight. Alpha then joins right behind. Red-Sail then tries to kill Melvin but Crash drags Melvin away just in time both off them escaping with there lives. Leo finally leaves Blizzard to retreat with the rest of the living Scavengers. Smokey uses the last of his energy to try and save Blizzard. However Nimbus swipes him into a branch impaling him and killing him. Blizzard then gets brutally slashed by Red-Sail. With his last remaining strength Blizzard lies next to Smokey and dies next to his closest ally. Ice Cold Melvin is seen in a quick montage along with the rest of the living Scavengers. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR SE1 EP6 * DIR SE1 EP7 * DIR SE1 EP8 * DIR SE1 EP10 * DIR SE1 EP11 * DIR SE1 EP12 * DIR SE2 EP8 * DIR SE2 EP10 * DIR SE2 Ep11 * DIR SE2 EP13 * DIR SE3 EP1 * DIR SE3 EP3 * DIR SE3 EP4 * DIR SE3 EP6 * DIR SE3 EP7 * DIR SE3 EP9 * DIR SE3 EP12 * DIR SE3 EP13 Trivia * Melvin was originally going to be killed off alongside Crash, but the idea was scrapped in favour of continuing the Scavengers storyline. Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters